Dream Probe
The Dream Probe (Omni-Detector in Season 4) is a technomagic device owned by Tecna. Overview The Dream Probe is used to examine the remnants of one's dream by scanning their cortex for residual memory waves pertaining to their dream. The device then renders an image from one's dream as a projection using these memory waves. The stated factors of assessment are: *Plastic cognitive projection *Physiochemical resonance *Psychoplasmatic evanescence aberration In Season 2, the device debuts the function to scan matter and receive its data. In Season 4, the device's holographic projection function is not limited to the rendering of dreams, as it can project a hologram of anything after receiving a data transmission, including pre-recorded messages. It is also used as a transportation device. Tecna refers to the teleportation function as "teleportation technomagic". Appearance The Dream Probe is the palm-sized circular housing of a ladybug nanobot, which releases itself from the housing to scan a subject for certain aspects. The nanobot's wings have the colors of a traditional ladybug: red with black spots. The wings will sepeate to reveal a dark grey body. The nanobot has a light grey abdomen and six red legs. Occasionally during analysis, the nanobot will emit a light upon its subject. The main body of the device has rings of red, orange, and gray, and five red buttons with black dots along the gray ring; four buttons on the left side and one button on the right side. A section of the gray ring extends beyond the previous two rings. The bottom of the device is orange. The circular lid is purple with orange trim. The inside housing consists of yellow circuit patterns with orange dots. In Season 1, before analysis, the red ring connects the two sides with buttons on them. After analysis, the sides are not connected and the lid gains red and white dashes along with a gray and red semi-circle on the lower portion of it. In Season 2, the device emits a green glow after analysis on one occasion. In Season 3, there is an orange rectangle shape at the bottom of the lid that lights up yellow when a red button is pressed. A light emits from the bottom of the device indicating a scan. The side with four buttons is on the right and the side with one button is on the left. The red ring also connects the two sides with buttons on them. The nanobot is absent in Season 3. In Season 4, the inside emits a blue glow upon being opened, scanning a subject, or after a subject has been successfully scanned. The device emits energy waves when projecting an image or scanning a subject. When an item is the subject of teleportation, the device is directed toward the subject, scans it, and sends it directly to the chosen location. The device is directed toward the subject when a scan is being initiated or is in progress. The nanobot is absent in Season 4. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Betrayed!," Tecna uses the device to scan the remnants of Bloom's dream. During the analysis, Tecna informs Bloom of the possibility that the woman in her dream was trying to communicate with her through a psychomagic message. The device then projects an image of the woman into the air, helping Bloom to recall the rest of her dream. |-|Season 2= In "The Shadow Phoenix," Tecna uses the device to scan Aisha after she arrives at Alfea and faints. Tecna comes to the conclusion that Aisha is fine, just exhausted. In "The Mysterious Stone," Tecna uses the device in an attempt to scan the wall by the lake. Tecna's results are inconclusive as she is not able to detect any matter. |-|Season 3= In "A Trap for Fairies," upon entering a room full of witches in beds, Tecna uses the device to scan an unresponsive Rubis. She concludes that the seemingly sleeping witches of Cloud Tower are alive, just under a powerful spell that has put them in suspended animation. |-|Season 4= In "The Fairy Hunters," Tecna uses the device to project the Specialists and Nabu into an Alfea hallway. Tecna then receives Timmy's transmission of Sky's message for Bloom and projects it as well. Later, Tecna uses the device to scan the box placed in Alice's backpack, which the device led her to after scanning the fireball residue in the training area. The box contained residue identical to that of the fireball used to sabotage the Winx's training session and inadvertently injure Flora. Tecna's analysis concludes that the fireballs are composed of 75% iridescent blasto-phosphorine. In "A Virtual World," Tecna uses the device to transport the White Circle into a video game. Then, Timmy uses the device to transport the Winx and Roxy into the video game. Specials Revenge of the Trix Tecna uses the device to scan the remnants of Bloom's dream. During the analysis, Tecna informs Bloom of the possibility that the woman in her dream was trying to communicate with her through a psychomagic message. The device then projects an image of the woman into the air, helping Bloom to recall the rest of her dream. Trivia *In the 4Kids dub: **The device is called Psychic Beetle or PB Bug. **The image the device projects is referred to as a "digisketch". **The device is able to detect that Aisha is the princess of Andros. *In the Nickelodeon dub, the device detects 95% nova-sarin in the residue of Clarice's fireball. *The device has similarities with the Magic Watch. * The Omni-Detector derives its name from the root "omni-": a combining form meaning “all,” used in the formation of compound words. Gallery Series DreamProbe3.jpg|Pre-analysis. Dream Probe 2.jpg|Nanobot releasing. BloomDream.jpg|The nanobot analyzing Bloom. Dream_Probe.jpg|Post-analysis. Episode 109 2.png|Daphne projected. IMG 3096.jpg|Pre-analysis. IMG 3097.jpg|Nanobot releasing. File:LadybugNanobot.jpg|The nanobot analyzing the wall. File:DreamProbeOpenS2.jpg|Nanobot docking. File:DreamProbeClosedS2.jpg|Post-analysis. IMG 3782.jpg|Pre-analysis. IMG_2896.JPG|Tecna projecting the Specialists. 4039.jpg|Tecna looking at the device. IMG_3074.JPG|Tecna scanning the box. Winx Club Ep 416 - teletransport techno magic - 1.png|The device closed. Winx Club Ep 416 - teletransport techno magic - 2.png|The device opened. IMG_2915.JPG|Tecna scanning the White Circle. IMG_2913.JPG|Timmy using the device. Specials IMG_2906.PNG|Pre-analysis. IMG_2907.PNG|Nanobot releasing. IMG_2908.PNG|The nanobot analyzing Bloom. IMG_3340.PNG|Post-analysis. Flora, Bloom, Daphne, Tecna, Musa - Sp2.png|Daphne projected. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Specials Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Items Category:Tecna Category:Devices Category:Technomagic